


Floating Back to Earth

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - raising harry, Dom/sub, Gentle dom!Remus, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Owner/Pet, Pet!Sirius, Saint Andrews Cross, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: As Remus and Sirius are wrapping up their scene and coming down from their highs they get an owl that will change the rest of their lives





	Floating Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Tara's (AO3: Wolfstarpups90, tumblr: captofthesswolfstar) birthday!!!! Happy birthday love!!! Hope you have a good one!!!! ♥♥
> 
> And again, thank you to the wonderful JenCala for beta-ing for me ♥♥

Sirius felt like he was floating as Remus released his wrists from the Saint Andrew's cross. After both wrists were freed, he slumped back into Remus’s waiting arms, his legs no longer working without the cross holding him up.

“Here pet, drink this.” Remus murmured, pressing a bottle of water with a straw sticking out of the mouth into his hands. After he was sure Sirius had hold of the bottle and had taken a small sip, he half-guided half-carried him over to the bench at the edge of the room and helped him get settled. “You did so good today, pet. I'm so proud of you, I love you so much, Sirius. Are you ready for me to check your back now, pet?”

Still coming down from his high, Sirius just nodded as he slowly sipped at his water.

Remus kissed the top of his head before stepping around the bench, keeping a hand on Sirius’ shoulder so he would always know where his Owner was. The had figured out the first time they scened together that if Remus didn’t keep contact with Sirius until he was done coming out of subspace then it made the drop so much worse. So Remus always touched him, always spoke to him, and told him what he was going to do next. He didn't say anything important, just let a constant stream of praise and love fall from his lips.

Coming back to himself a bit more, Sirius smiled softly at Remus as the man moved around him and praised him quietly. This scene had been good.  He had felt like he was flying higher than he ever had before and now with Remus’ tender care he was gently floating back to earth instead of the crash he would expect with a less caring Owner.

“We did good, pet. You have lots of welts and I’m sure there will be a few bruises.” Remus murmured as he gently soothed his fingers along Sirius’ back. “There’s a couple cuts here I want to heal, alright? I won’t take away your bruises though, I promise.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Sirius mumbled, finally back to himself enough to speak a few words.

Remus stroked a hand through his pet’s hair as he trailed his wand along the splits in Sirius’ skin from the new flogger they had tried. Once the last of the cuts were healed and the blood cleaned up Remus took the nearly empty water bottle and set it aside before he sat on the end of the bench to pull Sirius against him. Summoning a soft blanket to wrap around both of them Remus leaned in to speak quietly to Sirius. “I love you so much. Are you ready to talk about the new toy or need another few minutes?”

“I’m ready, Sir.” Sirius agreed as he shifted and snuggled into Remus’ bare chest a bit more.

Smiling softly, Remus kissed the top of Sirius’ head. “No more Sir. The scene is over, it’s just us now. So what did you think of the new flogger?”

Sirius thought for a moment before responding. “It was kind of sting-y and less thud-y. I don’t think I liked it.”

“I don’t think I liked it either. It cut your back up pretty good and I don’t like making you bleed.” Remus murmured as he ran a hand gently over Sirius’ back, careful not to aggravate the welts from their favorite paddle. “Was there anything else that you didn’t like?”

Again, Sirius lapsed into silence as he thought over everything they had done. Other than the new flogger nothing had been added to their scene this time so it only took a moment for him to think things through before shaking his head that there wasn’t anything else he didn't like. 

“That's good to know.” Remus murmured the words into Sirius’ hair, loving the smell of his pet’s hormones still running high from a good scene. “Can you give me one positive before we go take a shower?” 

“I like the cross.” Sirius hadn't even hesitated before speaking, already sure of his answer. 

Remus chuckled at the speed of his response. “We don't use that much, do you want to use it more?” 

“That's why I like it. It's a rare treat when you put me on it.” Sirius explained, sounding almost like himself again, though still a bit dopey. 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Remus promised with a smile. “Now are you ready for a shower and some chocolate?”

Sirius carefully moved one leg then the other to the floor, gingerly testing to see if they would support his weight. When he was sure he would be able to stand he turned to smile softly at Remus. “I'm ready for a shower. Can we cuddle on the couch and listen to music after? I know we still need to do dinner but I just want a few minutes with you first.” 

“Whatever you need love.” Remus assured him as he flicked his wand to make all the toys that needed cleaning sort themselves into the box by the door, he would come deal with those more thoroughly later. “Come on love, lets go get cleaned up.” 

Sirius let Remus support him slightly as they made their way from the playroom to their bedroom and its’ adjoining bathroom. As Sirius was adjusting the knobs trying to get the water adjusted to the right temperature they heard a tapping at the window.

“Take a seat and I’ll go see what that is, okay?” Remus instructed, pushing Sirius towards the bench in the corner of the shower. “I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

Sirius nodded and curled up on the bench under the hot spray. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to be away from Remus yet, but he figured he would be alright if he could at least hear him. “Just keep talking okay? I want to at least hear you.”

Leaning into the shower Remus placed a gentle kiss on Sirius’ forehead. “Of course, love.” 

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Sirius let the warm spray wash over him as he listened to Remus narrate his actions, interspersed with words of love and reassurance. Just as Sirius was beginning to shake Remus reentered the room clutching a still-sealed scroll in his hand. 

Remus dropped the scroll in the sink and hurried into the water to take Sirius into his arms, not caring about the spray hitting his leather pants. Keeping one hand on Sirius’ bare shoulder, he quickly shucked off his pants, hopping rather ungracefully on one leg at a time to tug the bottoms off. Once he was naked he sat on the bench and pulled Sirius into his lap. “You did so good… my strong pet…  I love you so much… thank you for letting me go… I’m here now… I’m not leaving again… I love you so much…” Remus kept a constant flow of praise up as he wet a cloth and started gently soaping his back.

As the tremors subsided Sirius relaxed into Remus’ chest, comforted by the feeling of his Owner’s skin against his. “So who was the owl from?”

“I didn’t bother to read it, you needed me more.” Remus said with a shrug, still carefully washing the sweat from their scene off of Sirius’ skin. After Remus had finished washing what he could reach, he tossed the rag to the other bench and grabbed the shampoo. “Ready for me to wash your hair?”

Sirius nodded quietly, he had already talked more than he usually did post scene and it was wearing on him. As Remus’ nimble fingers massaged his scalp and worked the shampoo through his hair Sirius hummed contentedly, not thinking of anything other than how safe he felt lying here letting Remus take care of him. 

After Remus had washed and conditioned Sirius’ hair he quickly twisted the shoulder-length locks into a braid to keep it from being too much sensory overload before he flicked off the water and summoned the fluffy towel he had set on the vanity earlier. Careful not to overwhelm Sirius, Remus slowly rubbed the water from his skin before wrapping him in the towel and carrying him out to the bed. Once Sirius was settled Remus summoned another towel and quickly dried himself off. Tossing the towel in the hamper he turned to smile at Sirius, “Can I go get the letter? I won’t leave your line of sight, I promise.”

Sirius nodded before tugging the sheet around him and curling up against the headboard to wait. After Remus had placed another kiss on his forehead and turned to fetch the letter he had dropped in the bathroom sink, Sirius shifted enough to grab his wand so he could flick on the record player in the corner. He had dropped his favorite Bon Jovi album in while he was getting ready for this afternoon knowing that as he finished coming down out of subspace the silence would be too much. Before he could even drop his wand back on the end table Remus was crawling in bed next to him holding the scroll.

“Judging by the handwriting it’s from Albus. Want me to read it to you?” Remus asked as he held out his arms for Sirius.

“Please,” Sirius requested as he half leaned, half fell into Remus’ side.

Remus chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sirius as he popped the seal with his thumb. Once they were situated he started to read the quickly scrawled missive aloud. 

_ Sirius, and Remus if you are there, _

_ I just received word from Petunia that she will not deal with the accidental magic of a child in her home for another night. If someone does not pick up Harry before nightfall she will be turning him over to the muggle authorities as a found child. We cannot let that happen. So as much as it is not what I wanted for the boy please make haste to the Dursley residence and collect your godson. I will send a house-elf from the school over to help set up a nursery tonight. Please make haste to collect Harry. _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

After he finished reading Remus glanced at the window and saw the sun was already close to setting causing him to swear. “Sirius, are you up for a quick trip? I know we would normally unwind a bit longer before doing anything else but we need to go  **now** .”

Taking a deep breath to center himself Sirius nodded and rolled off the bed. He still felt a bit off and floaty but for Harry, he would deal with it. Harry needed him and for that he would walk through fiendfyre itself. Quickly he grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw and a white tee-shirt and tugged them on, not thinking to remove his collar like he normally would before going to deal with people outside of his closest friends. 

Behind him Remus had done the same, pulling on the first passable clothes he laid his hand on. Once he was dressed he turned to look at Sirius, “Ready? We will be there and back as quick as we can okay?”

Sirius smiled and held out his hand for Remus to take and apparate them to the safe place they had scouted out close to the Dursley’s last time Remus had taken Padfoot for a walk through the neighborhood to check on Harry. He knew he would likely need to use his words to convince the shrew that Lily had called a sister to give Harry to them so he was saving them as much as he could.

As soon as they had landed and gotten their bearings, the pair hurried through the quickly settling dusk to number four Privet drive. Barely pausing to catch their breath Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand reassuringly then firmly knocked on the door.

“Can I help you?” Petunia sneered as she opened the door, looking down her nose at the two hastily put together wizards.

“Albus Dumbledore sent us, we are here to collect Harry.” Remus said calmly, not letting the look of disdain ruffle his feathers.

Petunia sniffed disapprovingly but stepped back to let them into her home. As much as she hated having wizards in her home the idea of a neighbor overhearing the forthcoming conversation was even more appalling. Once they were inside Petunia turned to inspect the two men standing in front of her with a disapproving glare, her eyes raking from Sirius’ scuffed boots up to his too long (in her opinion) hair pausing for an extra second to linger on the leather and metal collar encircling Sirius’ neck. “And who are you? As much as I don’t want the boy I don’t want to send him to live with some riff-raff who can’t even be bothered to take care of themselves.”

“I’m Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black, and this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin.” Sirius drawled, forcing his normal calm attitude from his lips. 

Remus took over the explanation at that point, knowing Sirius still wasn’t feeling totally up to speaking but was doing his best considering the circumstances. “When James and Lily were killed we were out of the country and unable to collect Harry. By the time we got back he appeared settled with you so we did not want to disrupt that balance. Seeing as you do not want him in your home, however, we will be more than happy to give him a loving home with us.”

The sniff Petunia gave at those words was all too familiar to Remus, he recalled hearing it anytime Petunia had overheard him and Lily discussing their homework over summer breaks from Hogwarts. Just like five years ago during their last break from school Remus wanted to hex the attitude out of the woman sitting in front of him but again he refrained, knowing doing  _ anything  _ would risk Sirius losing Harry for good.

“And I take it you are like  _ him _ .” Petunia hissed the words not quite a question.

“Yes, Petunia we are, as you well know. You saw us at James and Lily’s wedding, and I used to study here in the summers with Lily before she left school.” Remus reminded her coolly.

Considering them for another moment Petunia finally nodded and turned on her heel. “Wait here, I will go collect him and the few things he was left here with and you can be on your way.”

“Thank you, Petunia.” Sirius replied, but the woman was already halfway up the stairs and did not appear to hear him.

As Petunia disappeared from sight Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand reassuringly. They were nearly done, once Harry was in their arms they could make their excuses and leave, assuming Petunia didn’t kick them out first.

Moments later Petunia returned carrying a sleepy looking bundle in her arms and a dirty red and gold diaper bag slung over her shoulder. After passing Harry over to Sirius she held out the bag to Remus. “I added a couple of Dudley’s old rompers and a few washable nappies that we no longer need. Was there anything else you would be needing?”

“No, thank you. We will be taking our leave now, thank you again for taking such good care of Harry.” Sirius said, his voice turning to ice as he saw how poorly taken care of Harry’s things were. 

Petunia didn’t say another word, just stepped around the three of them to open the door for them. 

Nodding at Petunia, Sirius stepped out the door clutching Harry tight to his chest, trying not to think about Lily teaching him to hold Harry in the weeks after he had been born. 

As soon as they were clear of the house and all prying eyes, Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist and apparated them back to Grimmauld Place where they found a small house-elf waiting for them in the kitchen. “Good evening sirs, my name is Minsey. Master Dumbledore sent me to help you with Master Harry?” The creature half-stated, half-questioned.

“Hello Minsey, there is an empty room across the hall from the master bedroom that needs set up as a nursery.” Remus directed easily, already knowing that they had planned to put Harry there but never thinking they would get lucky enough to do so. Quickly, he fished the Gringots card Sirius had set up for him out of his pocket. “Use this to buy whatever is needed, including clothing and a deer stuffy for him.”

 

“I will have it all done for you shortly.” Minsey promised with a small bow before taking the offered card and disappearing with a pop.

 

Through the whole exchange Sirius had been standing next to Remus holding Harry close and staring down at him with wonder-filled eyes. Finally, he looked up at Remus as the tears started to streak down his face. “Prongslet is home Moony. Just like Lils and Prongs would have wanted.”

Sniffling slightly himself, Remus carefully pulled the pair of them into a gentle hug. “We will make sure he always knows them. For now, let’s make you some dinner and wait for Minsey to get his nursery set up.” Remus said, pushing them to sit while he put the lasagne he had prepared earlier into the oven to heat up.

Sirius settled himself at the table, pulling another chair close so he could prop his feet up and lay Harry against his knees. Though Harry had fallen asleep at some point between Petunia passing him to Sirius and them reaching Grimmauld Place’s kitchen, Sirius spoke softly to him. He apologized for not bringing him home sooner and told him how loved he was, just letting the words he had wanted to say for months flow freely.

Pulling a third chair around the table Remus sat next to the pair, one hand resting against Harry's curls and the other wrapped around Sirius’ shoulders. When Sirius lapsed into silence and laid his head on Remus’ shoulder, Remus gave him a slight squeeze as the silence fell over them. He knew neither of them had the first clue about raising a baby, but he also knew James and Lily had faith in them and so they would do their best to make sure Harry was raised right. 

As Remus was getting ready to detangle himself from the cuddles to go pull the lasagne out of the oven Minsey popped in clutching a stuffed deer and a clean romper. “I will get the dinner sirs, you stay there. Master Dumbledore told me to stay and take care of you as long as needed and I intend to do just that. Hogwarts will be fine without Minsey for a while, this family needs me more.” Minsey rambled, passing the romper and deer to Remus before pulling the lasagne out of the oven. 

Sirius took the deer stuffy from Remus with a smile and laid it against Harry's stomach where the sleeping boy automatically brought a hand up to wrap around an antler. Suppressing a giggle, Sirius pulled his eyes away from the baby in his lap to look at Remus. “I suppose we should get him a stuffed lily too huh?” 

Laughing Remus nodded, “We'll get a stuffed wolf and black dog too. That way no matter what he can always cuddle one of us.”

“I love you, Remus.” Sirius said quietly before giving him a quick kiss. 

“And I love you, Sirius.” Remus replied as Minsey set their plates on the table.

Sirius lifted Harry off his knees, dropping his feet to the floor as he slid his wand out of his sleeve and transfigured the chair into a small bassinet. After laying Harry down carefully he turned to kiss Remus again more firmly than before. 

As they broke apart Remus leaned his head against Sirius’ with a smile. “I'm so proud of you right now Padfoot. Tonight was a long scene and then we didn't get to finish our routine after, but you're still here with me. I didn't lose you tonight and I was scared I would. I love you, my strong pet.”

Sirius shivered at the praise. “Thank you Moony. If I didn't have you I wouldn't have been able to do it. But I definitely think I want to eat then go to bed.”

“If it's okay with you sirs, Minsey will take Master Harry and put him in his new crib? And Minsey will be sure to wake one of you if he cries in the night.” Minsey offered as she put away the last of the dishes she had cleaned. 

“Thank you Minsey, that would be lovely.” Remus agreed with a nod as he scooted up to the table to tuck into his dinner, Sirius doing the same next to him. Quietly they hurried through their dinner then banished their plates to the sink before slipping upstairs. After checking on Harry, both suppressing grins when they saw the red and gold nursery Minsey had set up, they slipped into their room and stripped for bed. 

Yawning, Sirius settled himself against the nest of pillows at the head of the bed as he watched Remus put something classical on the record player and turn it on before dousing the lights and climbing into bed. Once Remus was situated Sirius shifted so his head was on the other man's chest with a contented sigh. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, love.” Remus murmured, holding Sirius close. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr ](http://irishwolf-and-slytherinstar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
